


爱哭鬼

by Bath_Lily_sxsxn



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:31:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bath_Lily_sxsxn/pseuds/Bath_Lily_sxsxn





	爱哭鬼

全圆佑觉得，金珉奎和自己在一起的时候会变成爱哭鬼。

/  
全圆佑还沉浸在屏幕上的战况，他大个儿的弟弟已经在他腿间磨了半天了，用不上右手的间隙，他腾出来往下摸了一把，弹性很好的肌肉被狠狠捏了一下，果不其然掐出大型犬的几声闷哼。

“哥……”，他得闲就这几秒，马上又正襟危坐打好配合，金珉奎眼睛湿漉漉的，撒娇的尾音又黏糊糊，全圆佑飞快地将理由处理为房间开了加湿器。

他不耐烦，明显就是不耐烦，金珉奎觉得自己一到这个房间里就很容易生气，不如说很容易伤心，那种酸酸涩涩的感觉很难定义，而头顶戴着眼镜的人素颜还是帅得过分，他叹一口气，也许只要哄上只言片语，就能把酸涩成功调和为一杯糖水。

他哥哥现在心无旁骛特别专注，手还放在键盘上严阵以待，调小声音的音效也听得心烦，大型犬热乎乎的脑袋就枕在全圆佑腿上，再低下头使劲蹭了蹭。

用脸蹭蹭，使劲蹭蹭，在腿中间磨来磨去，他哥哥才肯低头，终于得逞的弟弟连忙抬头冲哥哥笑，却又马上没了下文。

好讨厌，金珉奎索性用牙扯下拉链，自己伸舌头舔舔，他懒得用手，隔着内裤的布料就往嘴里含，轻薄的棉布很容易就弄湿，哥哥腾了一只手出来掰他的下巴，又把金珉奎弄痛了。

眼泪是不是又要泛上来了，全圆佑撇了撇嘴，眼镜里反射着屏幕闪烁的光，金珉奎也跟着撇了撇嘴，哥哥好凶，说话的语气也冷漠无情：“怎么这么不老实？”

“嗯？”

也就再问一句，大狗狗的眼泪就要往外掉了，委屈根本不需要理由，有时候只需要空气湿度过大，只需要地心引力让万物落地，又或者在这个暧昧的地方做了半天暧昧的事情，他哥哥眼里还是没有自己。

“我乖的时候你就不理我……”

全圆佑低头看，金珉奎跪在自己两腿之间还是有些逼仄，身材高大的男生小心地把自己圈进他size的空间，这时候也低着头，委委屈屈的表情应该还是熟悉的那样，他觉得好笑又窝心，嘴角已经自动上扬，说着乖和不乖这样子本来就乖得过分了，全圆佑摸摸脑袋，声音又压低了点：“先舔舔吧”

“舔硬了再去床上”

你倒是什么都不耽误，不过这话金珉奎没说出来，只能换个姿势撑地，穿的短裤，膝盖估计都磨红了。

包住柔软的东西往里含，停了几秒又觉得顺序不对，大型犬拿鼻尖拱拱蛰伏的囊袋，他这个哥哥也只是抖了一小下，换成只用舌尖挑着顶端，金珉奎绕着冠状沟费劲地笼，半勃的性器被裹住个头狠狠吸了一口，反正也没有别人，全圆佑低低叫了一声，得到反应的人马上就雀跃，很是喜欢地又用脸去蹭，全圆佑觉得可爱，又伸手揉了揉弟弟的头顶，毛茸茸的，手感不错。

珉奎啊，口感也不错吧？

/  
又开始了。

以为停掉了，结果还有“最后一句”，漂亮的手指在键盘上翻飞，敲打声听得金珉奎心烦意乱，再去闹好像过分任性了，可是小火苗在心头烧得疼，不能再纵容这个人了，脑子里的字还没敲完，金珉奎就给全圆佑大腿内侧来了一口，他哥哥吓得按错，看灰掉的界面金珉奎也知道输了，哥哥是不是又要生气了。

是不是又要生气了。

他不知道自己现在的样子没人能生得起气，湿漉漉的桃花眼泛泪光，刚吹干的头发塌在眉间，套个大件卫衣显得人特别乖顺，乖顺又让人觉得好可怜，全圆佑终于觉得有点儿愧疚，板着脸吐出两个字：“亲我”

像是在等待发落一样的大型犬赶紧凑上来亲亲，眼睛亮晶晶，亲了一下就乖乖停住，看他的表情又是委屈巴巴，全圆佑叹口气，觉得上次吼他也实在太严厉：“再亲一下也没关系……”

漂亮的眼睛马上就燃起神采，“啵”的一声足够响亮，“去床上嘛”

“哥”，撒娇的鼻音，全圆佑不得不瞬间心软，把人拉起来坐到腿上，发红的膝盖给揉揉，金珉奎眼眶又湿了新的一轮，红红眼圈还笑，露出虎牙的样子蛮乖的，乖得怪可怜的，全圆佑捧住脸碰碰鼻尖，冷漠和严厉一块块塌方：“委屈了是不是……”

眨眨眼，该死的，眼泪又掉下来了，一个“嗯”说得湿淋淋满是水汽，满腹的委屈打翻把全圆佑淹没，哥哥这样看着，睫毛这样垂着，自己就这样坐着，金珉奎的委屈又水涨船高，再被这种眼神盯下去，又要忍不住掉眼泪了——

想着忍不住的时候，自己已经开始抽抽搭搭了，全圆佑眉毛皱起来，哄人的话还是硬邦邦：“好了好了”

“不哭了”

眼泪擦擦，全圆佑其实也束手无策，抱着到床上，做些什么倒不是最重要的，还没哭完的大型犬把自己往枕头里埋，哥哥的低音绕过来在耳朵边吹气：“老婆为什么会委屈？”

又来了。

/  
又来了，他又叫自己老婆，金珉奎生气自己为什么拿这个称呼一点办法都没有，闷闷的回答传出来，他思考了两秒钟就决定诚实。

“因为…太喜欢你了”

“那可以不要这么喜欢我了吗？”，好狠心的问题，但是又问得好温柔，修长的手指钻进怀抱里，最后停在腰上，一搂过来抱得更紧，金珉奎还没想好说什么，哥哥的话又惹得人眼泪汪汪了。

“因为这样你就不会哭了”

/  
最后还是做到话都讲不清，高潮的余韵里，讨厌的哥哥就过来问问题，充满蛊惑的低音弯弯绕，绕得全身都痒，“你喜欢谁？”

“喜欢圆佑哥”，要抱着，大型犬的嘴唇软软地贴在哥哥后颈，“喜欢、喜欢圆佑”，同样的意思，翻来覆去说好多遍，“呜…喜欢哥……”

“想和哥哥、在一起”

“永远……一起……”，嗓子发哑，还是要翻来覆去地讲，好几遍了是怕自己不知道吗，全圆佑心头热融融，问题却更加无厘头：“要和我结婚吗？”

“要的”，使劲点头，全圆佑笑得露出一排牙齿：“那珉奎可以穿婚纱吗？”

“嗯，那…那哥要跟我去挑哦”，脸红红，说得小小声，大型犬果然最可爱，金珉奎抬头看全圆佑，终于在笑眼里看到自己的样子，而且……

哥这样笑好好看——

一这样笑，我就又要傻掉了。

/  
全圆佑觉得，金珉奎和自己在一起的时候会变成爱哭鬼。

被问到“珉奎可以给我生宝宝吗”的时候，大狗狗又开始抽抽搭搭了，“珉奎不、不能生宝宝……”着急的第一反应就是掉眼泪，大概是被搞得脑子都不清楚，他笨笨的大型犬一被叫老婆就全身发软，窝在怀里哭得停不下来。

“唔…怎么又哭了呀？”，哄小孩的语气，抽抽噎噎的回答也像小朋友：“因为、哥哥…哥哥想要宝宝”

“呜……珉奎不能生宝宝”

“没办法、生……”

“没事的”，这时候的声音终于融成一杯甜甜蜜蜜的糖水，全圆佑软下语气，“射进去就有宝宝了”，怀里的人刚还抖得不能自抑，刚听完就笨笨地张开腿要给他插，泪眼朦胧的样子特别可怜。

全圆佑叹了口气。

 

全圆佑觉得，金珉奎和自己在一起的时候会变成爱哭鬼。

但是原来是因为。

太喜欢他了。


End file.
